


Like A Sinner In Church

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Church Sex, F/M, I'm Going to Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Bray is a preacher with a bit of a secret that no one knows…Or so he thought.





	Like A Sinner In Church

**Author's Note:**

> This fic definitely includes sexual activities in a church so if that makes you uncomfortable, please turn back now.

“Um, Mr. Wyatt?” I asked, voice small as I walked up to him after the Sunday service. He stood in the back, saying goodbye to all the members of the congregation. I managed to stall, to stay behind until everyone else was gone. Now it was just me and Bray, alone.

“Call me Bray, little lamb,” he corrected, smile on his face. “What can I do for you?”

I felt myself flush under his gaze, ducking my head down. My fingers busied themselves in the skirt of my dress, crushing the material in my hands. I only looked back up when I felt Bray’s fingers underneath my chin, tilting my head back up in his direction. He cocked an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to say something as his fingers fell back to his side.

“I, um. I just wanted to say that I loved the sermon today. It was such a nice message and you delivered it perfectly. You always do,” I gushed, biting my lip at the look in his eyes.

“Well, that’s very nice,” Bray told me, smile a bit wider.

“That’s all I - that’s all I had to say, really,” I mumbled, moving to step past him and out the door.

For months now, I had been working up the courage to say more to him than just a passing greeting, working up the courage to not shrink under his piercing gaze. And here I am, finally with the courage enough to talk to him, and then I stalled out. I said one thing, and I couldn’t say anything more, couldn’t trust myself to say anything more. I didn’t want to accidentally blurt out how I felt about him, not here, not in the church.

As I brushed past him, Bray’s hand shot out to grab at my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. “Darling, is there something on your mind?”

My heart jumped into my throat for a moment, my mind jumping to the thoughts that have been plaguing my mind for a while now. Thoughts of Bray with me, his hands on my skin, his mouth against mine, his beard brushing against my thighs. But I couldn’t say that, not to him, not right now.

“Oh, no, B-Bray, I’m fine,” I choked out, weak smile on my face.

“You sure are,” he answered easily.

“What?” My mouth was dry, mind racing as I stood there, his hand still on my wrist.

“Nothing, nothing. I’ll see you next week, lamb,” he promised, finally releasing my hand and watching as I walked out the door.

====================

The next week, I slid into my usual pew for the service, my eyes meeting Bray’s as he stood at the front of the sanctuary, set up behind his podium. He flashed a smile at me and I ducked my head to the side, getting myself situated in my seat. I kept my head down until he started talking, starting the sermon.

“‘True love is selfless. It is prepared to sacrifice,’” Bray began, eyes on me, voice low as he uttered the last word. “Those are the words of Sadhu Vaswani. We must be prepared to sacrifice ourselves for love. Sacrifice ourselves to those who deserve our sacrifice.” Bray’s eyes never left mine, voice slow and even as he described these sacrifices.

My breath caught in my throat as he continued to speak, explaining the necessity of our various sacrifices. But there was a part of me that felt like every time he said the word sacrifice, he was talking directly to me. Me, as a sacrifice. To him.

Before I knew it, the sermon was over and people were rushing out of their pews, saying goodbye to Bray at the door. I grabbed my belongings, standing up just as the last person left before me.

“Hello, lamb. Nice to see you today,” Bray greeted me with a smile on his face as I neared him, steps slowing.

“H-hello, Bray,” I replied, attempting to avoid his gaze.

“What’s on your mind, darling?” he asked, tilting my head up to him.

“I just - the sermon today, I-” trailing off, I bit my lip, swallowing hard as Bray’s eyes darkened.

“Did you like it?” There was a knowing smile on his face as he asked.

“I did, I just…I feel like it was, you know, speaking to me?” It came out as more of a question than it did a statement and I felt the blood rise to my face as Bray’s head cocked to the side.

“It was,” Bray replied easily. My eyes widened, mouth falling open. “You are part of the congregation, are you not?”

My face fell as I released a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. “Oh, I, uh, I am,” I nodded, agreeing with his point.

“I sense there’s something else, lamb,” Bray said, stepping closer to me.

I could feel his chest moving with each breath he took, our eyes firmly locked. I couldn’t say anything, couldn’t get my mind to work at all. Instead of trying to get my words together, I leaned forward quickly, my lips pressing against Bray’s.

“Oh god,” I muttered, pulling away quickly, my hand coming up to cover my mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I -” I couldn’t finish my sentence, Bray’s arms around my waist as he kissed me. His beard tickled my skin as he pressed himself closer to me, the kiss deepening. My belongings dropped to the floor, my hands going around Bray’s neck, pulling him into me.

Bray urged me backwards, never breaking the kiss until we stopped when I hit the back of the last pew, my eyes wide as he pulled away. “Lamb, do you know what you’re getting yourself into?” he asked, hands still settled on my waist.

“There’s something poetic, isn’t there,” I managed to breathe out, my mind whirring a mile a minute. “Me, your lamb. On the day you talked about sacrifice.”

He didn’t have a chance to answer as I arched into him for another kiss, my hips brushing against his as I did. Bray’s knee moved between my legs, pushing me further back against the pew as the kiss deepened. His hands moved up and down my sides, fingers light against the thin fabric of my dress. And then we were moving, Bray’s lips trailing down my neck to my collarbone as he led me to the seat of the pew, laying me down on it.

“My sacrificial lamb,” he muttered, hands moving to the hem of my dress, shoving it slowly up my body, bunching it up at my waist. He was quick to remove my underwear, shoving them in the back pocket of his pants before settling to his knees in front of me. “I want to be clear, lamb. That once I have you, no one else can.”

“I understand.” I held my breath as Bray shot me a smile from between my spread legs before his tongue flicked out against my clit. “Oh, fuck,” I moaned, my head thrown back on the pew cushion.

Bray removed his mouth from my skin, his hand shooting up to hold onto my jaw. “That’s not very ladylike, now is it? You have to stay respectful here, lamb. None of that. Understand?”

Briefly, I thought about how disrespectful it was for us to be doing this, of all things, in a church, but I still found myself nodding along to his words. One more smile from him and his hand was removed from my jaw, his tongue moving along my entrance once again. I groaned, rolling my hips against him as he focused his mouth on my clit, tongue moving harshly against me. He slid one finger into me easily, moving in tandem with his mouth.

His movements were quick, direct. He knew exactly what he was doing, that much was obvious. I was whining underneath him, one hand moving to tangle in his hair, crying out as he moved even faster against my sensitive skin. “Please,” I begged, tugging on his hair.

“Usually when a sacrifice begs, it’s to be let free,” Bray muttered, removing his mouth from my clit for just a moment. “And you beg to stay, for a different release.” And then his mouth was back against me, pace faster, harder against my clit. He closed his mouth around me, one more finger sliding into me as he sucked harshly on my clit.

“B-Bray, I -” I gasped, arching off of the pew. He seemed to understand my question, his free hand tapping against my hip twice. One last, harsh movement of his tongue against me and I was coming hard, crying out his name as it echoed in the empty room.

In the blink of an eye, Bray was standing standing up, one leg on the floor, the other bent between my legs on the pew. His hands unfastened his pants before he was leaning back over me, pressing his lips against mine again. I could taste myself on his lips, my eyes fluttering closed just as the head of his cock pressed against my entrance.

“Eyes open, lamb,” he whispered to me, pulling back from the kiss. I forced my eyes open, meeting his blue ones as he pushed himself into me completely. My bottom lip was sucked in between my teeth as he started moving, slowly at first, until he matched his pace from earlier.

“Bray,” I moaned, hips moving against his.

His mouth fell to my neck, teasing bites along the stretch of skin in between whisperings of me as his lamb, a sacrifice. I was finding it difficult to breathe, to concentrate, as his hips snapped harshly against mine. Bray smiled against my neck, muttering something about release again before he slid a hand between us, his thumb rubbing tight circles against my clit.

I came with a shout of his name, my legs tightening around his waist as my hips rolled against his desperately. He came soon after, “little lamb” all he could say, repeating it endlessly as our hips came to a halt against each other.

When he stood up, fastening his pants again, I thought, fully, about what we had just done. We had sex. In a church. Bray, the preacher, had sex with me in the church. I sat up quickly, brushing my skirt down as I stood. “I have to go,” I told Bray, voice small as I moved to walk past him.

“Let me take you home,” he offered, head cocked to the side.

“No, no, it’s fine.” My words were rushed together as I grabbed my stuff from the ground, heading straight to the door. “I’ll see you, um, next week, okay?” And then I was gone.

========================

I was usually always on time to service on Sundays. But this Sunday, a week after my thing with Bray, I was running late. Part of me was sure it was an accident, but another part of me, a bigger part of me, knew it was because I was dreading seeing Bray again.

Not that I didn’t enjoy what happened the week before. I just knew, on some level, that it was wrong. Bray, however, obviously didn’t see it that way. I could feel his eyes on me like daggers all throughout the service and tried to slip out of the church as soon as it was over. But Bray was faster than I was, his hand reaching out to grab my wrist as I tried to walk by him. He was silent, his eyes dark, as he moved me to the side, out of the way of the rest of the congregation. I stood there silently as he said his goodbyes to everyone until it was just me and him, alone in the church again.

“Did you not understand last week, lamb?” he asked, voice eerily even.

“I don’t know what you’re -” I began, shaking my head.

“You do. You left in an awful hurry last week, darling. And then today, coming in late, trying to sneak by me to leave…As if your sacrifice meant nothing. Did it? Mean nothing?”

“Bray, no, I’m sorry, I just…This isn’t right, is it? We’re in a church,” I spat, looking around the room. “Don’t you fucking get that?”

Bray’s eyes narrowed before he was pushing me forward, against the same pew as last week, this time with me facing forward. “What did I say about that kind of talk, lamb?”

“You - you said not here,” I whispered back, gasping as he wrapped a hand around my hair, my back arching in response. His free hand grabbed at the hem of my dress, moving it up and over my ass, hand ghosting against my skin.

The first smack of his hand against my ass was a surprise, causing me to cry out into the empty church. The second one was less of a surprise, but I couldn’t stop myself from moaning, pushing back against Bray’s hand. Three more quick smacks against my ass left my thighs shaking as I stood propped against the pew.

“Now, lamb,” Bray muttered into my ear, his chest pressing against my back. “How are you feeling?”

“Bray, please,” I whined, pressing my ass further into his hand.

He made a sound of approval before standing up, removing his hand from my hair and straightening the skirt of my dress. “Come on, darling. Let me take you home.”

“But -” I interrupted, mouth open in disbelief.

“At home,” he promised, taking a look around the building. “Not here again, not this time.”

======================

That’s how it began. A relationship with the town preacher, Bray Wyatt. There was something about us being risky in the church, the back pew always our go to, week after week, that just added to the excitement of the relationship itself. We were fortunate enough to not get caught, at least, not yet, but I knew that it was only a matter of time.

And I was right.

I was on my knees in front of Bray, head of his dick hitting the back of my throat when he tensed, the hands tangled in my hair tightening just a bit. I heard someone’s sharp intake of breath, knew they saw what we were doing, but I didn’t stop, couldn’t, really.

I started bobbing my head faster, moaning around Bray’s length to try to put on a little show for our guest. This was the risk we were taking, after all. We knew it was a possibility someone could find us, we just didn’t know how long it was going to take.

I looked up at Bray to find his eyes looking up, obviously staring at whoever was watching us. His hands on my head loosened up, pulling me off his dick and up to my feet.

“We have a visitor, lamb,” he whispered in my ear, nipping at the skin on my neck, hands underneath the hem of my dress.

“I know,” was all I could say, arching into him, trying to let him know that I still wanted this, him, no matter who was here.

Bray smiled against my skin before tearing my underwear off my legs, shoving my dress up to my waist before turning me around. I kept my head down, not wanting to see who had caught us, not yet. But when Bray pushed himself into me from behind, I looked up, catching the eyes of the junior preacher.

He stood there in shock, eyes wide and mouth open as Bray fucked me against the pew. He stood there the whole time, frozen, until Bray pulled out and came on my ass. The junior preacher turned on his heel and ran down the hallway, never slowing down once.

I turned to Bray, who had a huge smile on his face, chuckling at the man who ran away. “Come, lamb. It’s time for us to go home.” He grabbed my hand, taking a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his come off my ass before we were leaving the church. As I climbed into the front seat of his car, I looked up at the church. The shocked face of the junior preacher was staring out one of the back windows at us, watching as we drove away.


End file.
